


A Fresh Start- sidlink

by Beartale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Link, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Pining Prince Sidon, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, except zelda she got old, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beartale/pseuds/Beartale
Summary: Link wakes up, but something is off. He finds out that he was the hero of Hyrule, but his quest was already complete. Calamity Ganon is no more, yet here he is, with out purpose or a duty. Just a knight that was important 100 years ago.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Links awakening

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- This first chapter is mostly world building and mostly just introduces what happened. I wanna change the story title so if you have any suggestions please tell me :) *THIS INFO ISN'T NECESSARY JUST IF YOU'RE CURIOUS YOU MAY SKIP* Im not super educated on the universe canon so some things might break the canon but here are some things you might wanna know about "my" canon. Hylians have roughly the same life spans as humans, Zora however live much longer (50 actual years = about 10 in regards to Zora life span) to about 300-500 years old. I believe Sidon to be 130 ish years old or just above 20 human/hylian years old maturity wise. Although link is not fully mute he is a man of very few words so he prefers to communicate via body language when he can. He doesn't speak sign language in this story.

The air felt cold and damp as Link woke in near darkness after a bright light filled his vision. The pool of water that link was partially submerged in drained of its lukewarm liquid and goose bumps ran along his skin from the sudden change in temperature. His body felt young and light yet he felt stiff as if he took a hundred year nap. He tried to recollect what brought him to the dark chamber but he couldn't remember anything. The soft voice that woke him called him link. He swiftly pulled himself out of the empty basin and looked down upon himself only to see his light skin covered in some briefs and his blond hair dangle against his cheeks.

Omitting The faintest glow, Link saw a podium-like structure sitting close to the far wall of the area he was in. Although he didn't know what it was, a feeling of importance ran through him. He moved his feet to be closer to the glowing object, immediately relieved he had some sort of muscle memory. How he knew these words and phrases, but could not remember who or where he was, astonished link. Approaching the pedestal he had the sudden urge to examine it and find out exactly what he was looking at. It glowed brighter and twisted revealing a glowing tablet with an image of an eye facing him.

"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after you're long slumber." informedthe same voice that woke him. Link apprehensively stepped forward and took the object, turning it to face him. The front glowed and showed the same image of the eye, but the image on the front rapidly changed, the podium found its way back to its original state, minus the sheikah slate and a doorway opened as if by magic. Link felt he should have been surprised, but felt no such feeling. He felt familiarity, like he was home. Where was home? He wandered on to the next corridor and found chests and boxes, some of which held clothing. He apprehensively dressed himself, wondering if the freedom of his skin would happen again soon. His gut told him that clothing was about to become an important part of his life from now on. He had to admit he appreciated the new found warmth clinging to his newly donned clothes. At the end of each area he found more pedestals which glowed as the last one and allowed him to proceed forward. Each time, he was instructed on how to find his way out.

The sun blinded him as the last door opened and he found his escape into the elements. The wind blew his hair around his face as he admired the view running to the cliff side to oversee the land. While at first the and in front of him appeared to be desolate upon further inspection he saw children laughing and playing games. Link was struck with confusion as he thought back to the voice telling him of his grand destiny. She seemed concerned, even scared, but at links inspection everything seemed fine. He looked off into the distance and saw a beautiful castle. Even though he couldn't see far enough he noted that everything appeared to be normal. If Link even knew what normal was. He followed a path picking up different fruit and fungi as he made his way down the hill he was perched on.

He made it to the bottom when an object flew at him causing him to jump. He picked up the nearest stick and faced towards his threat. He could feel his muscles cheer him on, telling him that this was him, a fighter. His eyes met with one of the kids he saw playing earlier. He looked down at the projectile that was launched at him and saw that it was just a ball.

"Sir, we are sorry, we didn't mean to startle you! We didn't even see you, we'll be more careful." the kid approached him shyly, "i'm sorry may we have our ball back?" link looked down at the ball and silently nodded, picking it up and handing it back to the child. He dropped the stick and frowned. Something wasn't right. He continued down his path and spotted guards of sorts. They didn't appear to be enemies as they were Hylian as well, so link approached them un-afraid, but still cautious. When he was about 15 feet away he spoke.

"Hello!" he called to them, causing them to look towards him. Their faces went from cautious to shocked. They both fell to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Sir Link, Hero of Hyrule!" They spoke together.

"It is an honour to be blessed by your presence, Sir Link," one continued. Link looked down upon himself in the dirty worn clothes he found. He most certainly wasn't dressed as a hero. He gazed back upon the two he assumed were guards and saw a royal crest of sorts. "The king will be thrilled to see you're return!" The guard approached him, but Link stepped back. He had no idea what they were talking about. They must be confused, he was just asleep in a cave. What did they mean Hero of Hyrule? What was Hyrule? Although he had no idea what was happening, link thought about his urge for a higher purpose. Was he a hero? The guard looked at him confused as to why he was backing away.

"I don't remember..." link responded to the man in front of him. The guards mouth fell open.

"You don't remember who you are or what you did? You're a legend, Sir Link!" link shook his head in response.

"You must be mistaken," he assured the man. The other guard approached Link with a stern look in his eye. He pointed at Links hip.

"That is a sheikah slate. There is only one of its kind and it was left with the Great Hylian Champion. He was put to sleep 100 years ago due to his fatal wounds after he defeated Calamity Ganon along with Queen Zelda, who has since passed of old age. You cannot be none other than the Hero who's return we have long awaited for. Please, come with us back to Hyrule Castle and meet your king." He phrased it as a request, but it was obviously a demand. Link nodded and moved forward towards the guards.

The two men escorted Link to the palace which stood tall upon the land. Looking up at the grand walls link couldn't help but feel minuscule in comparison. The guard who convinced Link to join them had him ride with him on the back of a strong chestnut colored horse. Although he wasn't sure why, Link held an appreciation for creatures like horses. He figured he must've ridden one 100 years ago when he was a hero, how else would he have been able to defeat something as evil as ganon. The younger man, who couldn't have been much older than Link was 100 years ago, told him stories of links ventures. He told him about the master sword that was used to seal away the darkness by link and past heroes who held the same fate. He told him about the wretched ganon and the prophecy that was held by links name. He also told him of the many different races of Hyrule and each of their domains. Link was astonished by all of the interesting things this land had to offer and he couldn't help but want to explore it for himself.

The three men arrived at the front gates, and were greeted by men dressed very much the same.

"Notify the king the champion has returned!" the guard whose horse he was sharing commanded as the others stared at them in awe. quickly the vibrant community became hushed with whispers and people stared at link. Soon enough a bearded hylian man, whom link could only assume was the king, found his way to link and beamed at the young man.

"Sir Link!" the king boomed as he approached Link through the crowd. Link slid off the back of the horse and bowed at the man.

"You must be the King," Link voiced. Link looked back up only to find the king with his arms out, picking link up in a hearty hug. Link's body shook as the large man bellowed a laugh, spinning Link around before putting him back down. Although the King was obviously older he had the energy of someone nearly half his age.

"You are correct indeed!" The King beamed, "I am King Rhoam II of Hyrule." Link looked into King Rhoam's green eyes and felt a tinge of familiarity and warmth. He thought he had seen them somewhere before, but he couldn't recall anything from his past.

"I'm sure our departed ruler, Queen Zelda, or as I knew her, my mother would have loved to see you again before she passed not too long ago." The kings eyes looked saddened at the thought of his lost kin, but he continued to gaze upon Link fondly as he was a piece of Zelda's past. "It would be lovely to hear about my mother as a child, from a dear friend of hers."

Link shook his head, "I'm sorry, I have no memories from before I woke." The King put his hand upon Link's shoulder and guided him further into the castle, "That is alright, perhaps with time you're memories will return." They continued forth into the castle as The King spoke about holding festivities for Links return. Although link wasn't fond of parties, The King mentioned inviting the leaders of the various races of Hyrule which caught Link's attention. They all sounded very interesting from what Link was told by the guard who brought him here. Link looked up at the walls only to see himself in beautiful royal armor standing next to a beautiful young woman with emerald eyes. He stopped in his tracks and gazed at the painting.

He found himself staring forward at a man behind a canvas.

"I know this is uncomfortable, but the painting is nearly complete. You have been excellently patient link." Link felt horribly stiff and uncomfortable as he stood there. He looked down at the young lady perched next to him and grimaced.

"It's not even the standing, it's the stillness. I feel as if I have been turned into stone and have the cruel fate of being entirely aware for the rest of my existence. Although i must admit this armor is much more practical in the cold wind being beaten nearly to death by one of ganon's minions than standing still for hours on end for a painting I will hate to look at." The princess looked shocked at links long winded retort, but shook her head and laughed. Link wasn't a man of many words but when he was he was usually complaining or saying something rude.

"Be calm now Link, being upset will not help you," Zelda said softly with a genuine smile up at him. Links eyes softened as he obliged.

Link returned to reality next to the king and focused on the picture. He admitted he didn't enjoy looking up at himself immortalized but the memory of his friend gave him a happy feeling, even if only for a moment.

"Are you alright Sir Link?" one of the king's guards asked. The guard had blond hair and to Links surprise was a lady. All of the other guards up until now had been men. Link nodded and continued forward with the king.

"We will of course invite all of the domain leaders, they will be excited to see you! You probably don't remember, but you and the other champions were quite close. My mother told me about princess mipha and how she fancied you. I don't doubt her feelings continue to this day. I do hope she will be able to make it, although it can be difficult to arrange journeys for her as she is next in line for the throne. Her father visiting is out of the question. I wonder if they'll send prince Sidon?" Link noticed the guard who had asked if he were okay turn radish red at the mention of prince sidon.

"Who is prince sidon?" Although the other names sounded familiar from his journey here, Prince Sidon was new.

"Oh he is the Zoran King's young son. He is actually much older than me, but the Zora have a much longer life than us hylians."

"Are Zora the fish people I was told about?" link asked. His escort mentioned them as people who resembled fish, but he wasn't given much description other than that. Link figured the guard didn't know much about Zora.

"Yes, sort of. They are bipedal and can breath air, but yes they are quite fish like." the king stopped, "please allow Miss Ari to take care of you, while dinner is being prepared. I do still have many kingly duties to attend at the moment if you will pardon my rudeness. If you have any further questions about the people of Hyrule please do not be afraid to ask Miss Ari. She is well versed when it comes to all of the people in hyrule. Now if you would excuse me." The king left Link and the guard, who Link was starting to get the feeling that she wasn't a guard, but a servant of the castle.

"All right Sir link, please come with me."


	2. Chapter 2- sidons Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link was educated just a little bit more about hyrules people and just a few days later was able to meet the real deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoy this update! I've never had so many people like my writing before, although to be fair, Ive never uploaded to AO3 before lol. to be honest with all the kudos' and hits im feeling a bit intimidated, but i hope Ya'll enjoy this update just as much if not more. >:) Link finally gets to meet our handsome prince lets see how this goes!

Link followed the girl until they found their way into the castle's bath house. There were other servants in there who started filling up a tub of warm water for link.

"Prince Sidon?" Link asked. A number of other servants looked up at link at the mention of the prince, but the one he entered with seemed to understand what he was asking.

"Is prince Sidon coming to visit?" one girl said excitedly. Link was shocked at the other Hylians' reactions.

“Undress please,” link was instructed, “you see prince Sidon is very handsome-”

“Gorgeous!” one of the bath house girls interrupted. She was shot a glare.

“And many of the girls here at the castle fancy him.” she told link, “of course nothing could ever happen because he is a prince,” she blushed. Links dirty old clothes were taken away and he was led to the clean warm water.

“Even if he weren’t a prince he would never be interested in any of you,” scowled one of the girls.

“And what, he’d be interested in you?” another snapped in response. She laughed and shook her head.

“Of course not, he fancies men and I, most certainly am not one.” Link nervously lowered himself into the water fearing he would be caught in the middle of a fight. The servants started bickering over whether or not Sidon was interested in men when suddenly the girl he came in with shouted.

“Stop bickering and get back to work, otherwise you will be asked to leave!” the air grew quiet with only the echo of her shout remaining. The servants lowered their heads and got back to work. She continued to speak to link, “although there is a rumor of Prince Sidon is infact gay, a rumor is all it is.” something in her face said she knew more than she was letting on, but link wasn't gonna press any further. The servants started to bathe him and he had to admit, being pampered was nice. Link didn’t think that he ever had the luxury before, but he supposed, before he was a knight, but now he was a hero.

A boy, probably in his early teens entered carrying a tray of fruit. Links stomach rumbled at the sight of it. He hadn’t eaten in 100 years, he was utterly famished. The tray was held for link as he plucked it clean. He was still hungry, but link figured grainy food wasn't really bath appropriate.

Luckily for Link, he didn’t have to prod very much when it came to information about hyrule. The women bathing him seemed to enjoy telling link about every race in hyrule and the more she spoke the more he wanted to explore. Soon enough link was clean and clothes were brought in for him to put on. As he put the clothes on, he looked into a full length mirror and noticed that the blue tunic matched his eyes.

* * *

Two days went by and people from near and far started to arrive at the castle for links return. First was a bearded Goron named daruk. He was joyous when he saw link, laughing and hugging him. Next to arrive was a tall red haired woman with skin much darker than the hylians around him who was also very warm and welcoming to link. Soon after a feathered man with the head and arms of a bird arrived although he was much less friendly than the other two. Finally, the man who Link only could assume was prince Sidon, entered. Although next to all of the other races, and even other hylians link felt short, he could not put into words how small he felt. The Zora approached growing even taller with every step closer he took towards Link. He smiled at link, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Link gulped. No one said anything about sidon being a shark. Finally standing only a few feet away it was the prince was nearly twice his height.

“Sir link, it is an honor to see you again after all of these years!” he beamed, “ last time I saw you I was only a mere pup.” Link smiled up at the man. Although he was quite intimidating to look at sidons personality was charming and warm, he was princely through and through. When Sidon first heard of Links' return he was excited. He remembered growing up and watching Link practice with his sword and very much looked up to link. To think now they were at a similar maturity had sidon absolutely ecstatic. Sidon greatly hoped to become links dear friend and would stop at nothing to convince Link how worthy he was to be deemed as such. “Oh, and my sister, Mipha… she wanted to apologize for her absence, but has instructed me to invite you to visit at you're earliest convenience.” link appreciated Sidons lack of questions and chattiness. Link wasn’t much of a conversationalist. He nodded at Sidon as to say that he’d greatly enjoy that. Sidons presence made it obvious as to why so many people fancied him. Even if he wasn’t as handsome as he no doubtedly was, his personality was utterly breathtaking. Soon the room was full of people talking and laughing and drinking spirits. Link attempted to order himself spirits o f his own, but was told he wasn’t old enough. To Link’s surprise, over his shoulder the king laughed.

“He is 117 years old for goddess sake I’d say he is plenty old enough.” the barkeep chuckling, shrugged. Technically the king was correct, and the hero of hyrule most certainly deserved it so he poured some ale for the young man and himself, holding his glass up he said, “to link!” the room responded to the man and boomed “to link” right back. Many took large swigs of what they were drinking, including the king.

As the night bore on, although link was enjoying himself, he found himself becoming extremely socially worn out. Link shrunk into the shadows of the room and sat there sipping his drink in peace. Link did enjoy the company of people but he found the large crowd to be exhausting. He felt jealous of the guards and servants who slipped in and out of the shadows unnoticed as a large figure approached him.

“Is something the matter?” prince sidon asked as he came closer to Link. Link only smiled and shook his head relieved it was just the Zoran prince, “just too busy out there?” link nodded. Sidon continued, “ i can understand that… actually I can't. I adore parties, but I can try to empathize with you.” link let out an audible laugh at the Zora’s honestly. Prince Sidon continued to talk about the parties held back in his domain, excitedly sharing stories, one being about the first time he drank just a little too much. The zora seemed to have much different laws about alcohol compared to hylians. It seemed they could drink at nearly any age, although with parental supervision until adulthood.

“I’m sorry,” Prince Sidon interrupted himself, “I haven’t let you get a single word in, I must apologize for my rudeness.” Link shook his head and waved his arms as if to say no.

“I want to listen,” Link spoke softly. He looked down, “I prefer to be quiet”

“Oh really!?” Sidon beamed, “ well I’m glad you seem to enjoy listening because I sure do love to talk!” The prince's smile was a mile wide as he looked down at Link. Sidon paused, “mipha never told me you disliked talking.” he pondered over the stories she told him about her love and never did she once mention it. It seemed like an important detail, at least to sidon. He shrugged it off and continued to talk Links pointy little ears off.

“The king said that you’ve been released from you're duties as a knight now that your job is done,” sidon said cheerfully. Link nodded. “That means you can come to our domain even sooner!” the zora claimed with a bright smile.

“Tomorrow?” link asked. Sidons smile widened.

“If you’d like sir link! We can even journey together if you’d like!” Sidon stood excitedly, pulling Link up with him. Link nodded as he was fond with that idea. “It’ll be our first journey together, dearest link, oh it’ll be so fun!” Sidon nearly danced with excitement. Link felt a warmth in his chest at the term of endearment the prince gave him. Sidons face changed, “oh you better sleep soon then, it's a long journey from hyrule castle to my domain.” sidon was right it was getting quite late and if they wanted to be able to travel, Link was going to need to rest up and sleep off the buzz he was feeling in his head. Link nodded and looked to find a servant who could point him to his resting quarters. After bidding goodnight to sidon he was led to his chambers and left alone. He started to undress himself, the thought of sidon pressed in his brain. His cheeks flushed as he got into bed. He was excited to travel with Sidon tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is greatly adored, positive or negative. I will hopefully have chapter 3 done in a week tops. with the virus I have an insane amount of free time. also the drawing of sidon is mine :3


	3. 100 years is a long time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hasn't gotten any for 100+ years and now is the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally has no story elements, link just fiddles his diddle and thinks about Sidon. If youre just interested in the story element and not the sexy stuff i suggest you skip this chapter. chapter 4 is in the works currently and honestly if i wanted i could have it up by the end of the day. we will see how i am feeling. also please pardon any grammar issues i am literally the worst at editing my own writing. also I hate capitalizing I am very sorry. enjoy :)

Link woke up the sky still being dark. He felt as if he was tipsy so he couldn’t have been asleep for very long. The dream link was having, came to his mind and he blushed. It Involved Prince Sidon, whom he had only met a few hours ago. Link felt guilt rush over him because of the mature nature of his dream. He rolled over and became painfully aware of his situation. He felt his hard on press against the silk bedding and groaned. It felt amazing. He hasn’t touched himself in 100 years and his body was ready to rock. Link git up and walked over to the tub perched in his room. He was not going to make some poor ladies clean hero stained sheets. That’d just be embarrassing. He filled the tub with warm water and stepped in immediately busying his hand under the water surface. His thoughts went back to what he was dreaming about, who he was dreaming about.

“Prince Sidon…” he groaned. After meeting him he completely understood why all of the girls were infatuated by him. He was so tall and strong. He stood nearly twice as tall as link. Although that wasn’t saying much seeing how short Link was. His head was actually level with Sidon's crotch height. Link wondered what Sidon looked like when he was turned on… certainly different than hylians. The man didn’t wear clothes for goddess sake and link didn’t see any noticeable equipment. Link bet Sidon hid everything fun till it was time to play. He found this undeniably hot.

Links mind wandered, creating images of Sidon in his head.

“Sir link, I cannot express how grateful I am,” Sidon purred, “how can i possibly repay you for you're noble deeds?” Sidon moved closer with a smirk clasping links chin with his large clawed fingers. Link blushed Sidon became intimately close with him. He was eyeing link as if he were a meal, hot and ready to be devoured. Sidon's hands slid, touching every where they could of links body, finally stopping on links ass.

“Have any ideas?” Sidon asked, causing link to shake his head no. He knew that's how Sidon wanted him to respond. The Zora chuckled, tightening his grip on the smaller man's butt. “Hmm, let me give you what you deserve.” Prince Sidon swiftly lifted link holding his body close and walked him over to the nearest hylian bed, then proceeded to press his back to the soft surface. Link observed the large man, noticing him starting to reveal his dick. He was enjoying this. Sidon lifted the hero's tunic over his head, leaving it around his wrists using it to keep links arms above his head. The prince took this opportunity to run his tongue over Links peachy blushed skin. Link squirmed when Sidon found his nipples, causing Sidon to tease him there even more. Siddons free hand went to grip links dick, still hidden in his trousers. Link gasped and lifted his hips to grind against Sidon's hand. Sidon was most certainly pleased as he fully revealed himself. Sidon let go of links wrist only to flip link on his stomach, his lower half off the side of the bed. Sidon used his claw to tug at links waist band pulling it down only far enough to show off his rear end. Link felt Sidon's cock press up against his ass cheeks and run up his lower back. Link shivered.

“I could take you like this and you’d be powerless to stop me,” a new tone slipped into Sidon's voice, “but I would never want to hurt you my dearest.” Sidon gripped links ass pressing it apart and rubbed his thumb against links hole. The hylian felt as Sidon's body disappeared from behind him only to return his fingers coated in a gooey wet liquid. Sidon pressed one of his fingers into the boy below him, only for him to yelp. Sidon began to retreat at the fear of hurting his lover when link pushed his backside towards the Zora causing his finger to be pushed in much further. The hero moaned. Back in reality, Link felt his movements quicken as he was nearing his climax.

The Zora started fucking link with his finger but soon link begged for more. One turned into two, two then into three. Sidon felt that his preparation was done and he pulled out all of his fingers. Link looked back aggravated only to see prince Sidon aligning his dick with links entrance. Link couldn’t help but gasp as Sidon slowly pressed inside him.

“Goddess…” link moaned as the prince's body pushed against his ass cheeks. The Zora paused to let link get used to the feeling of his massive cock, but quickly switched to fucking him. Links mind went blank at the utter ecstasy he was feeling with Sidon fucking him. Quickly both link in his imagination and link in reality started to climax. Link stiffened as he moaned unable to do anything other than fuck his own palm. Link slowly returned to reality, shivering as he stood up. the water now contaminated with links cum was drained and link dried himself off. He thought about Sidon once more, but quickly ended the thought as that was a bad idea. Link needed to get his rest if he was going to be traveling with the prince in the morning. Link pressed himself back into the silk sheets and smiled as he fell back asleep with a new sense of relief and clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Btw i have this work tagged sidon has two dicks and link only meantions one? link doesnt know zora anatomy so he isnt aware of the second one, dw there is a second dick coming. :) I will update soon.  
> ps sorry the chapter was so short it was late when i was writing and i was tired.


End file.
